The Artist
by RoxyandScrat
Summary: When three girls discover an unusual visitor on the neighbors roof, they begin to also discover absolute truths that they may not be ready for.
1. Chapter 1

Hey anyone whose actually reading this. Thanks for stopping by! If you like, let me know, and I'll get up more chapters for you:D

Chapter one

Summer starts

Audrey and Roxanne both looked eagerly out the cars windshield as they approached thier cousins house in Brandon, Florida. Though they lived only 45 minutes away in Lakeland, it was always a treat to see their other family members.

"Watch the truck!" Audrey screamed. She was (illegally) crouching inbetween the drivers seat and the passenger seat, gazing forward warily. Her sister Roxanne had just turned 15, and was driving.

Roxanne glared ahead, unable to turn around lest she run off the road.

"Pff...well your tone is certainly encouraging." The teen said, referinng to her sisters tight, paranoid voice.

"And you're not exactly doing everything you can to be safe!" she laughed, glancing at her sister clutching onto the armrests of the front seats.

12 year old Audrey frowned and said no more. She would rather not be run off the road.

The family was looking forward to a weekwend sleepover at their uncle Craigs house. That meant make-believe and movie making with Celeste and Tony. They always had fun with the cousins.

Mark Hartfield, their father, was sitting in the passenger seat, on the phone of course, but was still watching the road intently.

"Turn here." he said, moving his cells mouthpiece back away from his whiskered face.

Roxanne flicked on the left blinker and turned. Smiling to herself as she made it perfectly around. Ever since Drivers Ed that summer, she'd been a much better driver. Not perfect, but better. Her mother, Karen, was slightly frightened of driving with her, but dad didn't care.

Their parents had divorced when she was five. She was so used to it now, it was scary. Roxanne blinked and shook her head. She absolutely couldn't let her mind wander. This was a problem for Roxanne. She was a dreamer. She was always thinking up fantastic stories while listening to her iPod, and had even written numerous stories that had been shared with her cousin up north.

_But now is NOT the time to daydream. Focus, _girl_ FOCUS!_

At that moment Audrey sneezed, and Roxanne jumped, pushing on the gas. The van revved forward at an alarming speed, Roxanne squeeled and banged down on the brakes. The car jolted to a stop. Audrey was shoved towards the windshield, dad dropped his phone, and a lump under a pile of blankets in the back of the van fell forward onto the floor with a yelp.

Roxanne squeezed her eyes shut. _Why now? Why can't I concentrate!_

Lately her daydreams had been the better of her. More so that normal, anyway.

She slumped forward and turned to her dad.

"I'm sorry!" she groaned. "I was daydreaming then Audrey sneezed and freaked me out, and I reacted wrong." She hung her head shamedly, hoping that she wouldn't get a lecture.

"Oh, so now it's MY fault?"

Audrey bore a hole into her sisters shoulder with her smoldering brown eyes.

Roxanne returned the favor with bright green and yellow ones, and silently told Audrey to shut up, or she'd get it later. Dad just asked if she was okay, and went back to his phone conversation after retrieving his nifty new cell from the front of the dashboard where it had landed.

Roxanne let out a breath of relief, but too soon.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? _KILL_ ME?" shouted a muffled voice from the back of the van. Since they were still stopped, Roxanne looked around in time to see a touselled head of yellow hair emerge from the blankets.

Marcus Hartfield frowned, fire flickering in the eyes that were so similar to Roxannes, minus the yellow.

He had been sleeping in the back, like always.

"Well?" he spat.

Roxanne bit her lip, she would have retorted, but she didn't want to be too "emotional behind the wheel", something she'd learned in her driving class.

Instead she forced a regretful smile.

"Sorry, dude." She said.

She really was, but had trouble loosing fights, she was too competetive. The two siblings were always at eachothers throats. Marcus was only ten, but he could still cause alot of damage.

She turned around just as a blanket flew forward and tumbled over her head, messing her hair.

"Hey!" she yelped at her little brother.

He smirked and crawled back up on the seat and under the remaining blankets.

Audrey pulled off the blanket, and thew it over her shoulder at the blob on the back seat.

It "harumphed" but didn't strike back.

Audrey smiled up at her sister.

"Lets go." She said. "I have a feeling this is going to be a fun weekend!"

Her sister snorted quietly, and turned the van back towards their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Surprises

Celeste, Roxanne, and Audrey greeted each other with squeels of delight, as always. And immediately were locked in Celestes bedroom, planning games, and picking names, and powers.

This was a tradition for the threesome. Ever since they could talk they had been playing make believe. They were fairies of the north, or witches of the west, or mermaids of the east coast. It didn't matter, they always had fun. Sometimes Tony and Marcus joined in, but normally played "spy" and "war" and such. Of course fairies and secret agents don't mix.

Celeste was 13, a few months older than Audrey, but taller than both. Actually, Roxanne was the shortest. Celeste had orange-brown eyes.

Thankfully, the two boys were out of sight and out of mind. As long as they didn't bother the girls, they wouldn't get hurt.

"Well? What should we play?" Even though she was 15, Roxanne still loved playing make believe, I mean, who doesn't?

Audrey flopped down on Celestes flower printed bed.

"Lets make a movie!" she exclaimed!

"Yeah!" They all agreed. Celeste owned a small video camera that they often made movies on. It was fun, and very amusing to watch afterward. The threesome got together props, costumes, and the all important camera, and stepped outside. Roxanne was carrying the camera, and zoomied in and out in, taping all the yard to see where the light was best. She was looking towards the sky, when a large, quick movement caught her eye.

Sitting on top of the neighbors house was what might have resembled a large bird. Roxanne zoomed in more, and made out an arm, and a head. She pulled back in shock and almost called out to her friends, who were arguing, but just then the creature began to move. Entranced, the young girl continued recording. It sat up and began making large, counterclockwise circles above its head.

Roxanne held her breath. Was it speaking to her?

Did it want her to come up there?

Was it putting a spell on her and her friends? (of course she thought this, with her imagination.)

Roxanne squeaked and turned away.

"Hey, guys? The light sucks out here, why don't we just play a game." Roxanne said suddenly.

Audrey looked up at the sky (which was indeed quite dim) shrugged and headed inside, but Celeste looked more closely at her cousin.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Roxanne answered a little too fast.

Celeste turned to follow Audrey back into the house. Roxanne waited till they were gone, then pressed "play" on the camera, and watched what she had been recording since she walked outside. Roxannes eyes widened. There it was, a giant, well, something. Bug? Maybe. Just as it was before.

The teen looked up.

Whatever it had been, it was gone now.

Roxanne took a breath, looked down at the little camera, and pressed delete.

She blinked. _What? WHY DID I DELETE IT? _

After a second the camera beeped and a message popped up on the screen "Message deleted" it said.

_NO! _ Roxanne shook the camera. Then spun around towards the roof. The figure was still gone.

She drooped. The camera fell to her side, and she shivered.

With one final scope of the lawn, the last girl walked inside.

Audrey and Celeste had decided to play fairies. They were already picking names, and powers when Roxanne came into the room, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, I wanted to be called Peresphonie!" wailed Audrey.

Celeste tilted her chin, "Nope, I got dibbs first!"

They continued squabbling, but Roxanne didn't hear any of it.

She couldn't believe that she had deleted that. I mean, it might have been evidence that something other that human and beast existed! (Her imagination was _really_ having fun with this one.)

_Maybe you're hallucinating…_her brain said. But then, what about the recording? She meant to show her cousin and sister, so why did she delete it?

"Umm……Roxanne?" Celeste said.

"Yeah?" Roxanne asked, looking up at her cousin, who was now piling on heavy eyeliner.

"What'll your name be?" she asked.

Roxanne sighed, and told herself once again to forget about the whole thing.

Outside Celeste Hartfields bedroom window crouched what might appear to be, at first glance, a huge insect, for it was bent over and pressing itself against the side of the house. Of course, on closer examination, it was most certainly not a bug. It looked human, though slightly shorter, and wearing odd, battered clothing. The creature was watching the humans as they got ready to play their game. Her eyes shone yellow-red under a head full of brick-colored hair. She smiled, revealing two pointy white fangs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Fairy Tale

The crouching figure hovering outside Celeste Hartfields window was almost shaking with happiness.

She couldn't believe those idiot Fairies had let her have such an important job! This could decide the survival of all fairy folk, and they put in into the hands of a pixie, and not just any pixie, Everest Canhel, who was in custody with the fairie police for dealing with goblins yet again. Why she was given _this_ job, she may never know.

_Although it was probably because I'm the fastest flyer in Coast Haven_! She thought to herself. Everest snorted remembering the look on the Cheif of Polices face when she flew faster than him, and escaped being captured once again. It was only when they brought out the big guns that she gave in, and gave up the bag of rare unicorn hair. She'd been trading from the goblins for years. She didn't care if it was illegal because, in her eyes, it was worth all the marks on her record and accruing hours of commuity service she never intended to complete. It was thrilling, and she never did any real harm. But THIS, this was big. Unicorn hair was increasingly powerful, rare, dangerous, and every other reason you'd get in trouble for having it. Of course, she knew stealing it probably meant death, but she was so inured to the word "death" she didn't even blink.

It really wasn't her fault. For Everest it was second nature to steal. She learned how to do it growing up without a proper family. Her father was a theif, and her mother and brother had taken off the moment they saw that their "little angel" was just another rotten fire demon like her father. Her mother was a Wind fairy. Her father was a Fire demon. From a demon and a fairy comes a pixie; most of the time. (One of the few exceptions was her elder brother, Demetrius, who was a wind fairy like their mother.). But Everest was a pixie. A "filthy half bread" that'll never get a fair chance in life.

Everest frowned remembering her court date. She didn't even know why they needed to "vote" on her punishment. Stealing Unicorn hair equals DEATH. Simple, easy, and bitterly fair.

She was surprised when the time came for her to go to meet with the Judge and jury yet again that she was not escourted to the Courtroom in the center of town, but off to the side, where the Goveroners building loomed like one of the Acrontes Mountains. She was ushered inside and seated in an empty room with tall gray cement walls. She was instructed to sit still, and not talk. About fifteen minutes later, she jumped up at seeing the entire Fairy Council file into the cell, and gather around her, many looking quite uncomfortable.

First in were the Eastern city goveroners. Everest recognized the goveroners of Windy Hills, Amourante Valley, Quay and Womed. Everyone else she did not know, and they continued to file in, about 20 in all. Last in was the head of the council, Raffi Delumante. He was tall, walked evenly, with his shoulders thrown back in an "I rule the world" kind of way. He came to the very middle of the room, and stood before Everest. Everest looked up at him, completely undaunted. She yawned, crossed her legs, and began picking at her long, pointed nails.

"'Sup, Raffi?" she drawled.

She saw the goveroners fists clench and unclench. Everest smiled. She had had dealings with this Fire Fairy before. At first when she was caught for petty theft in the capital city, Arbantoset, the noble leader took pity on her and came to talk to her. That lasted about five minutes. She ended up taking his money, Unicorn horn dagger, his glass of green tea, and escaping. They found the "nobel leader" locked in her cell hours later. After that, she had met him a few times on the road, and always got away. Not this time though. Now she had really done it, and she knew she was going to pay.

Everest sighed.

"So, what now? Am I being killed, jail for life, banishment...go ahead, tell me."

The Council members looked at Raffi nervously. Raffi swallowed, reached down, and, pulling a key out of his pocket, and unlocked the cell door, exposing a long hallway, with the door to the outside at the end. Freedom stood right outside her cell door. This couldn't be real.

Everest stared. Then laughed.

"What is this? Is there some armed guard out there waiting to kill me as soon as I leave?"

Everest couldn't stop laughing, until she heard Raffi speak in his low serious tone.

"Everest Canhel, you have been given a chance to redeem yourself. If you leave, we will follow, and end your life. If you wish to hear more," he tilted up his chin , "stay put."

Everest instantly stopped laughing and looked at Raffi, then over at the door. She stared for a full minute, wondering if trying to escape would really be worth it. Knowing the odds, she reluctantly tore her eyes away from the window at he end of the hall, and nodded.

Raffi nodded back.

"We have a very important, and top secret, mission for you to complete, if you wish..."

_If I wish?_ _What am I, "princess Everest"? _

"...you may not tell anyone where you have gone, or what you will be doing..."

_No one to tell. Pops dead 5 months ago, no friends, haven't seen my mom and brother for fifteen years._

"Do you agree to these terms?" Raffi ended his speech.

The whole room seemed to hold its breath, all waiting for an answer from this previously worthless sixteen year old pixie. It was almost enjoyable for her, but she knew she had better not try Raffis patience any longer.

Everest shrugged.

"What have I got to loose?"

The Council members sighed, and Raffi started in again, telling all he knew about three young girls with the name Hartfield, living in Florida, and how she needed to make sure that they were what they were rumored to be.

Everest listened with interest.

"There will be a full pardon for any of your past activities..." Continued Raffi.

Everest nearly fell out of her chair.

"Wait, wait, a FULL PARDON?" she couldn't beleive it! She could start over, prove to her mother and brother that she could be trusted to live with them. Prove to everyone that all pixies weren't rotten! She didn't think twice, and agreed. She was given directions, and flew to the location as soon as she was let out of the building, but not before she had a tracking chip placed under her skin, in case she changed her mind.

It was odd thinking that that was all only a few days ago. That she had a bag of unicorn hair clenched in her fist, and was flying victoriously over the Acrontes mountains towards freedom and riches.

_That wouldn't have been nearly as exiting as this. _Admitted Everest as she ducked from view when the one whom she thought was named Celeste came to the window to close the curtains. The human laughed, and turned her head to speak to the others in the room. Everest peaked in again

_There was that girl who saw me._ She thought, puzzled.

That really shouldn't have been possible. Everest was, in her opinion, the most illusive magical creature living on this part of the world. She was an expert at cloaking her 'scent'. Every magical creature gave off some kind of vibe that other magical creatures would pick up. It could get you into trouble if you weren't careful. Thankfully humans and most animals couldn't sense these 'vibes'.

_The thing is, that green eyed girl is definately sensing me._

The pixie scowled, and decided that she must have information she needed by now, she'd be back after a good nights sleep.

_That green eyed human really is creaping me out. She keeps looking over at the window!_ Everest shivered.

Backing away from the window, she waved her arms in the counterclockwise motion that that human had watched her do, and her huge, bloodred wings unfolded and shook themselves out. She had to hide them, or they would have made it very hard to sneek around and play spy for Raffi.

She took off like a shot, leaving Brandon far behind, going to report back to the Council. Everest was a graceful and sharp eyed creature, and a very experienced flyer. You had to be careful not to get hit by things like 'airplanes' and such, or the Fairies would have a big mess on thier hands.

Soaring through the sky, she couldn't stop thinking about those girls. She wandered how long they would get to simply play their little games in their simple little lives until they were turned completely upsidown.

Back down in Celestes backyard, the three girls had run outside to play a game of fairies. Maybe the last time they would actually have to "make believe".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blurred realization

"Maybe I am insane." She mumbled to herself, walking through the living room.

"Well, at least something is the same." Marcus smirked at his eldest sister as she shuffled by, talking to herself.

Roxannes arm shot out on instinct and caught him on his ear.

"Ouch!" he yelped, and swirved to hit back.

Roxanne turned around and stared stony faced at him. Marcus faltered, he could feel the backs of his retinas being burned off by her stare. He unclenched his fists and bit his lip, turning on his heal, he skidded to catch up with Tony.

Roxanne grunted. _At least he won't bother me now._

She was walking aimlessly through the house, it was ten A.M. now, on Sunday. They would be leaving... tomorrow?

_Oh yeah, three day weekend. _She frowned.

Really, this teen woud rather be anywhere but this "evil giant bug" infested house. Of course, right about now Roxanne hardly believed that that was a giant bug. But her common sense continued to put up a good fight.

Audrey and Celeste were outside walking around. Roxanne told them she had a headache, so she could stay inside.

Roxanne slumped down on the feathery couch. The two family dogs, Millie and Bell, jumped up to greet her enthusiastically. Roxanne giggled and hugged them both. Before she knew it, her giggles had turned into sobs. She cried into the dogs, who continued to lick her, trying to comfort. She knew she needed to make Audrey and Celeste understand what she saw.

_But how else can I show them what I mean? What else is there to try?_

Roxanne had looked up "giant bugs" on the internet, and found no help there. She had gotten up on Celestes roof to inspect the neighboring roof (she made it a game for the other two), and was yet again dissapointed. Roxanne sat up and sniffed.

_What if I AM going insane?_ She groaned.

She bent to sob into Millys soft little dog body, but found, not a soft happy dog, but a stiff growling dog. Millys ears were back, and her teeth glinted white. Bell was hiding under a couch pillow, whining. Roxanne scooted away from Milly. She wiped her eyes, and let out a frustrated yell as one of her contacts squished out onto the back of her hand. Ignoring that, she turned back to Milly. The dogs rigid body was facing towards the back porch, through the glass doors was a pool, then a small fenced in yard. Roxanne couldn't see anything due to the fact that her left contact was stuck to the back of her hand.

So she got up off the couch and, using only her right eye, manuvered through some furniture and got to the glass doors. Pressing both palms against the cool glass, her green eyes stared. One searching, one in darkness.

Then she saw it. Her eyes, seeing and unseeing, widened, and her pulse quickened. Sitting, once again, on a roof, was that creature. It didn't see her, and she could barely see it through her one eye. It was, she noticed now, smaller than she had originally thought. About as big as she was, probably. She couldn't make out anything else. The sun was behind it, and all she saw was its vague outline. It looked... It almost looked like...a girl.

Roxanne frowned, and squinted.

Suddenly a loud bark from her side startled her so she jumped forward into the glass doors, making a banging noise. She looked down at Milly, now at her feet, and up quickly again at the roof.

Of course, it was gone...whatever it was.

She frowned down at Milly, who was back to smiling and licking. Roxanne looked out over the sky. She sighed.

"At least now I know one thing." She said, addressing the dogs.

"It wasn't a bug."


End file.
